Just One Kiss, Just One Night
by Restless Goddess
Summary: GIRL, INTERRUPTED - A one shot SusannaLisa fic about just letting your emotions run free. Rated R for language and... well... you get the idea.


Just One Kiss, Just One Night.

A.N.: Ok, so I saw this movie pic from Girl, Interrupted (a small one, dammit) that I absolutely LOVED (having never actually seen the flick) so I just had to write about it. It's set after the scene in the ice cream shop (which I saw in the trailer and read in the book) 'cause it seems like a logical place. Just a one-shot Lisa Rowe/ Susanna Kaysen thing. Note: the comment about nuts is straight from the book and the movie trailer. Also, sorry if the characters are kind of OOC. I did my best.

All the girls were still laughing when they got back from the ice cream shop, now being loaded with everyone's favorite swirly treat coated in chocolate sauce and cherries. Nuts were not needed of course, they had enough. Once they had settled themselves down and a few had lit some cigarettes, Lisa decided to take charge of everyone's moods.

"Oh, that poor, dumb bastard." Lisa said as she puffed on her cigarette. She was referring to the teenage boy who had sold them their ice cream cones, looking dumbfounded at the fact that a bunch of sexy girls were laughing at him.

"He thought we were cute." Said Cynthia perkily from her chair.

"You could tell?" asked Lisa, referring to the girl's gayness. Susanna and a few others had to hide their mouths behind their hands to suppress their laughter as Cynthia gave Lisa a hurt look. Being a sociopath, Lisa could have cared less, and just raised a victorious eyebrow in Cynthia's direction.

At this point, Georgina yawned. "God, I'm tired. Even without that fucking Thorazine."

"Why?" asked Lisa.

"Just because you never sleep doesn't mean we don't." Georgina retorted.

"Well, I'm just gonna head off to my room anyway to escape you lot." Lisa said, stubbing out her cigarette and rising from the couch. Once she had left, everyone started up another conversation as if nothing had happened...except Susanna. On some random impulse, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then left to go to Lisa's room.

When Susanna came into the room she found Lisa lying on her bed, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. "L-Lisa?" Susanna said timidly.

Lisa looked over at Susanna with almost a surprised look on her face, not expecting anyone to have invaded her privacy apart from a nurse.

"What." She said – purely a statement and not a question at all.

"Well," Susanna said, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I...I just wanted to say that I had fun tonight, with you and the others. But mostly you." She blurted the last part quickly. "So...thanks."

Lisa stared at her in silence for a moment, and then simply said, "Come in."

Susanna obeyed, closing the door behind her. There was a completely dead silence until Lisa finally raised her eyebrows expectantly. Susanna had the feeling that she wanted her to sit down, so she plopped next to Lisa on the bed shyly, bouncing the mattress a little. The girls both kicked off their shoes which landed on the other side of the room with a small flump. Only then did Lisa sit up, penetrating Susanna's eyes with hers, almost daring her to look away. And then, she let out a little half-smile. "Well, go on then." Lisa had known exactly what Susanna wanted to do, and it seemed that she wanted it too. So Susanna closed her eyes and gently kissed Lisa Rowe.

It was like nothing Susanna had ever experienced before. Forget kissing boys, and forget fucking them too. This was better. The warmth of Lisa's lips radiated through her, overpowering her until she went limp, clinging to Lisa's neck. Lisa wrapped her arms tightly around Susanna, one hand pressing on her back to bring her closer and the other bringing her head in so as not to break the ultimate kiss, which had just progressed to a lovely twining of tongues. Susanna couldn't believe it was happening, couldn't believe it was _real_. All she could do was hold on tight and enjoy the ride as Lisa took charge.

When Lisa controlled something – which occurred rather often, actually – she always made a good job of it. This was no exception. Not breaking the kiss for an instant, Lisa began to unbutton Susanna's shirt at an alarming rate, throwing it to the floor when she was done. Once that barrier was breached, her hands began to roam as if by their own free will. Susanna shuddered, perfectly happy to let Lisa take over.

Lisa was wearing a t-shirt; so, much to both girls' mild annoyance, the kiss was broken for an instant. But lips did not meet again. Instead, Susanna pressed her hands against Lisa's back, stifling a moan as Lisa kissed the hollow of her throat, a tiny bit of tongue slipping out and caressing the skin. In one quick movement, both bras were undone and thrown to the floor, quicker than the clumsy hands of boys could ever be.

Lisa practically threw Susanna on her back on the bed, pinning her to the mattress and pillows. "Having fun?" she asked in that deliciously sensual voice of hers.

"Fuck yes." Susanna said breathlessly.

"Good. Let's continue." Lisa fell upon her like a vampire waiting to feed. She began to nibble at Susanna, slowly working her way down until her mouth encompassed one of her breasts and sucked lightly. All Susanna could do was submit to it all. She barely stifled a cry as Lisa nibbled on the nipple and her hands moved around to caress Susanna's backside. Lisa was in control. No doubts there.

Susanna entwined her fingers in her friend's hair as Lisa went down on her, unbuttoning her pants and moving her mouth where only men had gone before, but blazing a far more fiery and salacious trail where her tongue licked and twisted. Susanna could barely control herself as she writhed under Lisa's infinite skill (though from what experience, she didn't know). When she finally failed to suppress a little cry of pleasure, Lisa moved herself around so that she could clamp one hand over Susanna's mouth and continue her fun at the same time. The pleasure mounted until it finally burst in a climax, and Susanna let out her loudest cry yet into Lisa's hand.

Lisa came up smiling, kissing Susanna as they did so. Loosening her own jeans, she guided two of Susanna's fingers into her while she did the same. And then they moved.

It was impossible to describe, impossible to fathom what the two girls felt that night, gasping when they finally fell apart. Slowly and reluctantly they zipped their pants and put on their bras and shirts, doing the processes for each other so as not to lose the incredible feeling they had just shared entirely.

"Feel better?" Lisa asked coyly once the two of them were lying on the bed.

"Ohhh yeah." Said Susanna with a contented sigh.

"Oh good." Lisa gave Susanna a genuine smile, which made her feel as if she really meant something to the wild sociopath who supposedly had no emotion.

There was a pause for a moment, and then. "Lisa?"

"Yes Susanna?"

"Could...could I sleep with you tonight?"

Lisa gave a tiny snort of laughter. "You can sleep, but you know I don't. I'd like some company, actually."

"Ok." Susanna said like a small child. The two of them crawled under the blankets, Susanna resting her head on Lisa's chest while snuggling up. Lisa closed her eyes, though kept stroking Susanna's back long after the girl was asleep.

It was Valerie's turn to do checks that night, and her eyebrows nearly went to her hairline when she looked into Lisa's room. Still, she said nothing, and decided not to write anything down about it either. She decided to let them have their privacy, smiling to herself as she shut the door carefully behind her and started down the hall again. It was a refreshing change for both the girls, and meant for them alone, and not even a mental ward nurse could argue with that.

Isn't it amazing what just one kiss can do in just one night?


End file.
